Trespasser's Pleasure
by ShadowKalia20
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! While at the museum in the Egyptian section, Joey gets sucked back in time and comes face to face with a certain blue-eyed brunette high priest.
1. Chapter 1

Traspasser's Pleasure

**Joey was walking through the musium for a paper on anceint egypt, when he saw an egyptian tablet with the high priest Seth and a priest that looked just like him. 'Woah.. Talk about freaky.' , Joey thought. He then started to hear this weird sound and noticed that the room was shifting and changing. Joey was getting dizzy so he shut his eyes. When he re-opened them, he saw that he was in what looked like egptian bedchambers for a high priest. 'Wait.. This looks like.. Oh crap' He started to look for an exit when he heard the doors opening. He turned around and froze as he saw Seth, the high priest t the pharoh step inside. Seth spotted Joey and smirked, "Well, whaat's a golden puppy doing inside MY bedchambers?" Joey gulped, "Um.. Well, i don't know.." Seth was still smirking as he walked up to Joey and pinned him to the wall, "Well, do you want to know what i do to trasspassers. Especially the sexy golden puppies?" Joey blushed a deep red as Seth kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Seth pulled away, "I show them who's the dominent male by screwing them senseless." Joey yelped as Seth tossed him onto he bed. Seth laughed and used his shadow magic to remove their clothes. He walked to where Joey was sitting and pulld on his legs, laying him on his back in the process and straddled him, "Im going to fuck you puppy and im going to fuck you hard." Joey blushed as he watched Seth lathered his fingers with oil and yelped as he shoved two in at once. Seth waited for Joey to ajust then he began to pump his fingers in and out of joey, scissoring them to strerch him. Joey moaned as Seth's fingers brushed against his prostate. Seth smirked as he added a third finger and brushed his prostate then pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock. Joey whined as the finges were removed then stopped breathing when he felt the head of Seth's cock at his entrance. "Shh, pup. It'll hurt for a second then it'll get better later on, i promise." Seth kissed Joey deeply as he began to push inside the tight ring of muscles, swallowing the yell Joey had made and stopped when he reached the hilt. Joey was in pain, really bad pain but it soon went away and he nodded, letting Seth know that it was ok to move. Seth started going in and out slowly working a rythym when he rubbed against Joey's pleasure spot which made him yel is when he sped up a bit. Joey was loving his 'punishment'. So much in fact, that he wanted more, "Harder Seth." Seth nodded and complied by pounding into Joey harder, increasing his pace with time. Joey started to stroke his neglected erection in time with Seth's thrusts. Seth was close and knew that Joey was as well so he started thrusting in and out harder and faster. Joey yelled out Seth's name as he came, his inner walls bringing Seth to completion as well. Seth pulled out of Joey and collapsed to the side, panting. Joey was falling asleep fast, so he curled into Seth's side and fell asleep. Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around Joey and Fell asleep as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Joey: Ah no, she's at it again

Shadow: Whats that supposed ta mean? *death glares*

Joey: TT_TT Don't hurt me..

Seth: *sighs and looks away*

Shadow: *grins* I hope you guys enjoy this next installment of Trespasser's Pleasure.. Seth if you please..

Seth: *sighs* Shadow does not own YuGiOh.. If she did, all the charecters would be gay and mai and Tea would be dead

Shadow: Read and Review or Joey gets it *points a gun at Joey*

Joey: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! TT_TT

~WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI! ENJOY!~

Trespasser's Pleasure Pt. 2

It had been over two months since Joey had mysteriously arived in Kelmet. He had learned that the priest of Osirus Jono had been killed by King of Theives Tozokuoh (or Yami Bakura). The priests little sister had cried for days and finally performed aritual that was supposed to bring Jono back but instead it brought Joey here instead. He sighed. He wasn't complaining, not at all. He had Seth. He did miss his pals, excluding Tea and Mai, but he was slowly making new ones. Hiroto and Otogi were fast becoming his pals but there was a personal slave to Pharoh Atem named Heba* that looked and acted like Yugi so he was content. He loved to play with Shizu and Mokuto. They're great kids. Atem is like an older brother to him. Always looking after him (even though he doesn't need it) even from his own cousin. Now there was the guy Joey loved the most. Yea he was cold but not as cold as Seto was. Seth took care of him when he had the chance and even spent time with him without the need for sex! Seto could never do that! He did miss Serenity though and he knew that he almost always would. But there was no way for him to go back and even if there was he wouldn't want to go back. He was loved and happy here. He'd miss his friends and family but he'd made his choice and it was here. It was evening now and the council meeting should be over. As on cue, the doors to his and Seth's chambers opened and in came Seth.

Seth smiled as he saw his golden puppy. "Hello puppy. Did you miss me while I was gone?" Joey nodded, "Yea i missed you. I was remembering the events that happened when I got here and the choice I made." Seth smiled and and took off all his jewelry and his garbs. He looked over to Joey and smiled, "Come bathe with me." Joey smiled and nodded. He stripped himself of his clothes and proceded to follow Seth into the bath. They stepped into the water and they both sighed. The water felt good. Joey smirked over at Seth, "Dragon? Puppy wants ta know if its ok to ride his dragon." Seth smirked, "Come and take a ride then." Joey walked over in the waist deep water and straddled Seth. Seth lifted Joey up and impaled him on his hard cock. Joey cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. He waited as he ajusted and began to move. They both let out a loud groan. Joey started a rythym as he moved up and down Seth's cock. Seth nipped and sucked on Joey's neck as Joey rode him. Seth shifted causing Joey to slam down onto his sweet spot causing Joey to cry out. Joey started bouncing faster and slamming down harder, hitting his sweet spot everytime. He could feel his end coming soon, "S-Seth! Im.. gonna.." Seth smirked, "Cum for your dragon, puppy." Joey screamed as he came hard. Seth felt Joey's passage tightining, squeezing til he came as well, filling Joey with his cum. They panted as they came down from their high. After he had calmed down, Joey pulled himself off of Seth's cock and got out of the bath to dry off. Seth followed suit and they headed into the bedroom. Joey removed his towel and layed out on the bed, "Care to play with your puppy again?" Seth smirked and took off his towel and layed on top of Joey, "I wouldn't mind.." Seth kissed Joey passionately and fucked him well into the night.

Joey: Was it just me or did that ending suck?

Seth: *shrugs*

Shadow: Shut up! I did this story on an empty stomach! I'd like to see you do better!

Seth: You're just losing you're touch..

Shadow: *hits Seth with hot frying pan*

Seth: x_x

Shadow: You wanna say something now?

Joey: *shakes his head no*

Shadow: Good boy.. Now Review.. Please and thank you!


End file.
